wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty siódmy
Następny dzień poświęciliśmy spoczynkowi. Śniadanie było obfitsze i lepiej przyrządzone. Zeszliśmy się wszyscy. Piękna Żydówka przyszła ustrojona z większą starannością niż zazwyczaj, ale zachody te były zbyteczne, jeżeli czyniła je w celu przypodobania się księciu, wcale bowiem nie postać jej go oczarowała. Velasquez widział w Rebece kobietę odznaczającą się od innych większą głębokością myśli i umysłem wydoskonalonym przez nauki ścisłe. Rebeka od dawna pragnęła poznać poglądy księcia na religię, żywiła bowiem zdecydowaną niechęć do chrystianizmu i wchodziła do spisku, którego celem było skłonienie nas do przejścia na wiarę Proroka. Zagadnęła więc księcia wpół poważnie, a wpół żartobliwie, czy w swojej religii nie znalazł takiego równania, którego rozwiązanie nastręczałoby mu trudność. Na wzmiankę o religii Velasquez zachmurzył czoło, ale widząc, że prawie żartem zadawano mu pytanie, z twarzą niezbyt zadowoloną zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział tymi słowy: - Widzę, dokąd pani zmierzasz; zadajesz mi pytanie geometryczne, odpowiem więc wspierając się na zasadach tej nauki. Chcąc oznaczyć nieskończoną wielkość, piszę leżącą ósemkę µ i dzielę ja przez jedność; przeciwnie, jeżeli pragnę oznaczyć nieskończoną małość, piszę jednostkę i dzielę ją przez takąż ósemkę. Wszelako znaki te, których używam w rachunkach, nie dają mi żadnego pojęcia o tym, co chcę wyrazić. Nieskończona wielkość jest to niebo ze swymi gwiazdami, wzięte nieskończoną ilość razy. Nieskończona małość jest to nieskończenie mała cząstka najmniejszego z atomów. Oznaczam więc nieskończoność, ale jej nie pojmuję. Jeżeli zatem nie mogę pojąć i nie mogę wyrazić, a zaledwie tylko mogę oznaczyć lub raczej z daleka wskazać nieskończoną małość i nieskończoną wielkość, jakimże sposobem wyrażę to, co jest zarazem nieskończenie wielkie, nieskończenie rozumne, nieskończenie dobre i jest twórcą wszelkich nieskończoności? Tu Kościół przybywa mojej geometrii na pomoc. Ukazuje mi trójkę, która mieści się w jednostce, ale jej nie niweczy. Cóż mogę zarzucić temu, co przechodzi moje pojęcie? Muszę się poddać. Nauka nigdy nie prowadzi do niewiary, nieuctwo nas tylko w niej pogrąża. Nieuk, który co dzień widzi jakąś rzecz, wnet mniema, że ją rozumie. Prawdziwy badacz natury porusza się pośród zagadek; ciągle zajęty zgłębianiem, pojmuje zawsze przez pół, uczy się wierzyć w to, czego nie rozumie, i tak zbliża się do świątyni wiary. Don Newton i don Leibniz byli szczerymi chrześcijanami, a nawet teologami, i obaj przyjęli tajemnicę liczb, której nie mogli pojąć. Gdyby urodzili się w naszym wyznaniu, byliby przyjęli również i drugą tajemnicę, niemniej niepojętą, która polega na możności ścisłego połączenia się człowieka ze Stwórcą. Nie przemawia za nią żaden oczywisty fakt, przeciwnie, same tylko niewiadome, ale, z drugiej strony, przekonywa nas ona o zasadniczej różnicy, zachodzącej między człowiekiem a innymi istotami odzianymi w materię. Jeżeli bowiem człowiek rzeczywiście jest jedynym w swoim rodzaju na tej ziemi, jeżeli dowodnie przekonani jesteśmy, że różni się od całego królestwa zwierzęcego, natenczas łatwiej przypuścimy możliwość połączenia się jego z Bogiem. Po tym przygotowaniu zajmijmy się na chwilę siłą pojmowania, jaką mogą odznaczać się zwierzęta. Zwierzę chce, pamięta, rozważa, waha się, rozstrzyga. Zwierzę myśli, ale nie może przedmiotem swojego myślenia uczynić własnych myśli, co stanowiłoby siłę pojmowania podniesioną do drugiej potęgi. Zwierzę nie mówi: "Jestem istotą myślącą". Abstrakcja tak mało jest dlań przystępna, że nigdy nie widziano zwierzęcia, które by miało najmniejsze pojęcie o liczbach. Liczby jednak stanowią najprostszy rodzaj abstrakcji. Sroka nie opuszcza swego gniazda, dopóki nie jest pewna, że żaden człowiek nie znajduje się w pobliżu. Chciano przekonać się o rozległości jej inteligencji. Pięciu strzelców weszło do kryjówki; wyszli jeden po drugim i sroka nie porzuciła gniazda, dopóki nie ujrzała piątego wychodzącego. Skoro strzelcy przyszli w sześciu lub siedmiu, sroka nie mogła się ich doliczyć lub też odlatywała za piątym, skąd niektórzy wnieśli, że sroka umie liczyć do pięciu. Mylili się; sroka zatrzymała obraz zbiorowy pięciu ludzi, ale bynajmniej ich nie policzyła. Liczyć jest to odrywać liczbę od rzeczy. Widzimy nieraz szarlatanów pokazujących małe konie, które uderzają nogą tyle razy, ile jest pików albo trefli na karcie, ale to tylko skinienie ich pana skłania je do uderzeń. Zwierzęta nie mają żadnego pojęcia o liczeniu i tę abstrakcję, najprostszą wszystkich, można uznać za granicę ich inteligencji. Jednakże nie ma wątpliwości, że inteligencja u zwierząt często zbliża się do naszej. Pies z łatwością poznaje pana domu i odróżnia jego przyjaciół od obcych; pierwszych lubi, drugich zaledwie znosi. Nienawidzi ludzi, którym źle z oczu patrzy, miesza się, kręci, niepokoi. Spodziewa się kary i wstydzi, gdy go schwytać na wzbronionym uczynku. Pliniusz mówi, że wyuczono słonie tańczyć i że wypatrzono raz, jak przy świetle księżyca powtarzały lekcję. Inteligencja zwierząt dziwi nas, ale zawsze dotyczy pojedynczych wypadków. Zwierzęta wykonywają dane im rozkazy, unikają rzeczy wzbronionych, jak zresztą wszystkiego, co mogłoby im przynieść szkodę, natomiast niezdolne są wytworzyć sobie ogólnego pojęcia o dobrym przy pomocy szczegółowego pojęcia o tym albo owym czynie. Nie mogą one swoich czynów oceniać, nie mogą ich rozdzielać na dobre i złe; abstrakcja ta jest daleko trudniejsza od abstrakcji liczbowej, ponieważ zaś niepodobna im zdobyć się na mniej, nie ma przyczyny, dla której potrafiłyby więcej. Sumienie jest w pewnej części dziełem człowieka, gdyż to, co uważa się w jednym kraju za dobre, w drugim poczytuje się za złe. Na ogół jednak sumienie wskazuje na to, co proces abstrakcji tym lub owym sposobem oznaczył jako rzecz dobrą lub złą. Zwierzęta nie są zdolne do takiej abstrakcji, nie mają zatem sumienia, nie mogą iść za jego głosem, nie zasługują więc ani na nagrodę, ani na karę, chyba na takie, które stają się ich udziałem dla naszego, nigdy zaś dla ich własnego pożytku. Widzimy stąd, że człowiek jest jedynym w swoim rodzaju na ziemi, na której wszystko inne wchodzi do ogólnego systemu. Tylko człowiek może przedmiotem swego myślenia uczynić własne myśli, tylko on umie abstrahować i uogólniać takie czy inne właściwości. Tym samym zdolny jest do położenia zasługi lub wyrządzenia krzywdy, albowiem abstrahowanie, uogólnianie oraz rozróżnianie zła i dobra ukształtowało w nim sumienie. Jednakże, dlaczego człowiek posiada przymioty, odróżniające go od wszystkich innych istot żywych? Tu przez analogię dochodzimy do wniosku, że jeżeli wszystko na świecie ma postawiony sobie pewien cel, sumienie nie może być bez celu dane człowiekowi. Oto dokąd nas to rozumowanie doprowadziło - do religii naturalnej, ta zaś - dokąd nas wiedzie, jeżeli nic do tego samego celu, co i religia objawiona, to jest do przyszłej nagrody lub kary. Skoro iloczyn jest taki sam, mnożne i mnożniki nie mogą być rozmaite. Z tym wszystkim rozumowanie, na jakim religia naturalna się zasadza, jest często niebezpieczną bronią, raniącą tego, kto Jej używa. Jakiejże cnoty nie chciano potępić za pomocą rozumowania lub jakiej nie próbowano usprawiedliwić zbrodni! Czyliż Opatrzność wieczna rzeczywiście zamierzała zdać moralność na łaskę sofistyki? Bez wątpienia - nie; wiara więc, wsparta na zwyczajach powziętych od dziecinnych lat, na miłości dzieci ku rodzicom, na potrzebach serca, ukazuje człowiekowi fundament daleko pewniejszy od rozumowania. Zwątpiono nawet o sumieniu, które wyróżnia nas od zwierząt; sceptycy chcieli sobie uczynić z niego igraszkę. Usiłowali nam wmówić, jakoby człowiek w niczym nie różnił się od tysiąca innych istot pojmujących, odzianych w materię i zaludniających kulę ziemską. Ale na przekór im człowiek czuje w sobie sumienie, kapłan zaś przy konsekracji mówi mu: "Bóg jedyny zstępuje na ton ołtarz i łączy się z tobą". Wtedy człowiek przypomina sobie, że nie nałoży do świata zwierząt; wchodzi w samego siebie i znajduje sumienie. Moglibyście zapytać mnie, po co usiłuję was przekonać, iż religia naturalna prowadzi do tego samego celu, co i religia objawiona, bo przecież skoro jestem chrześcijaninem, powinienem wyznawać tę ostatnią i wierzyć w cuda, które stworzyły jej fundament. Pozwólcie zatem, że naprzód oznaczymy różnicę między religią naturalną a objawioną. Podług teologa Bóg jest twórcą religii chrześcijańskiej, podług filozofa także, ponieważ wszystko, co się dzieje, pochodzi z woli boskiej; ale teolog wspiera się na cudach, które są wyjątkami w ogólnych prawach natury i tym samym nie przypadają do smaku filozofowi. Ten ostatni, jako badacz natury, skłonny jest mniemać, że Bóg, twórca naszej świętej religii, chciał ją ufundować przy pomocy ludzkich środków, nie wyłamując się z powszechnych praw, rządzących światem duchowym i materialnym. Tutaj różnica nie jest jeszcze tak znaczna, wszelako badacz natury pragnie wprowadzić jeszcze jedno subtelne rozróżnienie. Powiada on do teologa: Ci, którzy widzieli cuda na własne oczy, mogli im z łatwością uwierzyć. Dla ciebie, urodzonego o osiemnaście wieków później, wiara jest zasługa, a jeżeli wiara jest zasługą, to twoją wiarę można uważać za jednakowo wypróbowaną zarówno w wypadku jeżeli cuda te rzeczywiście miały miejsce, jak też wówczas jeżeli to tylko uświęcona tradycja podała je do twojej wiadomości. Skoro zaś wiarę w obu tych razach można uważać za jednakowo wypróbowaną, zasługa również musi być jednaka. Tu teolog przechodzi do natarcia i mówi do badacza natury: Tobie zaś kto odkrył prawa natury? Skąd wiesz, czy cuda, zamiast być wyjątkami, nie są raczej objawami nie znanych tobie zjawisk? Nie możesz bowiem powiedzieć, że znasz dokładnie prawa natury, do których odwołujesz się od wyroków religii. Promienie twego wzroku podciągnąłeś pod prawa optyki; jakim więc sposobem, wszędzie się przedzierając, i o nic nie uderzając, nagle, spotkawszy zwierciadło, wracają, jak gdyby odbiły się o jakieś ciało sprężyste? Dźwięki również się odbijają, a echo jest ich obrazem; z pewnym przybliżeniem stosują się do nich te same prawa, co do promieni świetlnych, chociaż mają raczej charakter modalny, podczas gdy promienie świetlne zdają się nam ciałami. Ty jednak nie wiesz tego, gdyż w gruncie rzeczy nic nie wiesz. Badacz natury musi przyznać, że nic nie wie, wszelako dodaje: Jeżeli ja nic jestem w stanie określić cudu, to ty znów, senor teologu, nic masz prawa odrzucać świadectwa Ojców Kościoła, którzy przyznają, że nasze dogmaty i tajemnice istniały już w religiach przedchrześcijańskich. Ponieważ więc nie weszły do tych poprzednich religii za pomocą objawienia, musisz zatem zbliżyć się do mego zdania i przyznać, że można było sformułować te same dogmaty bez pomocy cudów. Zresztą - mówi badacz - jeżeli chcesz, abym ci otwarcie powiedział, jaki mam pogląd na pochodzenie chrześcijaństwa, to proszę, posłuchaj: Świątynie starożytnych były po prostu jatkami, bogowie ich bezwstydnymi rozpustnikami, ale w niektórych zgromadzeniach ludzi pobożnych panowały zasady daleko czystsze i składano ofiary mniej odrażające. Filozofowie oznaczali Bóstwo imieniem Theos, nie wymieniając ani Jowisza, ani Saturna. Rzym podbijał naówczas ziemię i przypuszczał ją do swoich bezeceństw. Mistrz boski zjawił się w Palestynie, zaczął nauczać miłości bliźniego, pogardy bogactw, zapomnienia krzywd, poddania się woli Ojca, który jest w niebie. Ludzie prości towarzyszyli mu za życia. Po jego śmierci zeszli się z ludźmi oświeceńszymi i wybrali z obrzędów pogańskich to, co najlepiej przystawało do nowej wiary. Nareszcie Ojcowie Kościoła zabłysnęli z kazalnic wymową bez porównania bardziej przekonywającą od tej, jaką dotąd słyszano z mównic. Takim sposobem, za pomocą środków na pozór ludzkich, chrystianizm utworzył się z tego, co było najczystsze w religiach pogan i żydów. Tak właśnie spełniają się zawsze wyroki Opatrzności. Stwórca światów mógł bez wątpienia ognistymi głoskami wypisać swoje święte prawa na gwiaździstym niebie, ale nie uczynił tego. Skrył w starożytnych misteriach obrzędy doskonalszej religii, zupełnie tak, jak w żołędzi ukrywa las, który będzie kiedyś ocieniał naszych potomków. My sami, aczkolwiek nic wiemy o tym, żyjemy przecież wśród przyczyn, nad których skutkami potomność będzie się zdumiewać. Dlatego to nazywamy Boga Opatrznością, w przeciwnym bowiem razie nazywalibyśmy Go tylko Potęgą. Tak wyobraża sobie badacz natury początki chrześcijaństwa. Teolog się z nim bynajmniej nie zgadza, ale też i nie odważa się go zwalczać, ponieważ dostrzegą w poglądach swego przeciwnika myśli słuszne i wielkie, skłaniające go do pobłażliwości wobec błędów, które można wybaczyć. Tym sposobem zdania filozofa i teologa mogą, na kształt linii znanych pod nazwą asymptot, nigdy nie spotykając się, coraz bardziej się zbliżać, aż do odległości mniejszej od wszelkiej, jaką możemy sobie wyobrazić, czyli że różnica między nimi będzie mniejsza od wszelkiej różnicy możliwej do oznaczenia i od wszelkiej ilości, mogącej być ocenioną. Skoro zatem nie jestem w stanie ocenić różnicy, jakim prawem odważę się występować z moim zdaniom przeciw przekonaniom moich braci i Kościoła? Czyż mogę rozsiewać moje wątpliwości pośród wiary, jaką oni wyznają i którą przyjęli za podstawę swej moralności? Bez wątpienia - nie; nie mam do tego prawa, poddaję się więc sercem i duszą. Don Newton i don Leibniz, jak powiedziałem, byli chrześcijanami, a nawet teologami; ten ostatni wiele zajmował się połączeniem Kościołów. Co do mnie, nie powinienem wymieniać się po tych wielkich mężach; badam teologię w dziełach stworzenia, ażeby wynaleźć nowe powody wielbienia Stwórcy. To powiedziawszy Velasquez zdjął kapelusz, przybrał zamyśloną minę i wpadł w zadumę, którą u ascety można by wziąć za ekstazę. Rebeka nieco się zmieszała, ja zaś zrozumiałem, że dla tych, którzy chcą osłabić w nas zasady religii i namówić do przejścia na wiarę Proroka, sprawa równie trudna będzie z Velasquezem jak ze mną. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie